youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DashieXP
Charlie Guzman 'mostly known as '''DashieXP '(born ), also known as '''Dashie and Dash, is a Dominican American YouTuber who makes gaming videos and vlogs. History He joined YouTube around March 2006 and but became popular around 2010 when he started making videos. He also has a gaming account and a second channel, he also has a very first channel just called Dashie. Dashie originally lived in an apartment in Coral Springs, Florida but moved to a new house in an undisclosed location in California in March 2016, this is possibly because he always yelled and screamed in his apartment and his neighbors complained about the noises he made. He is mostly active in his gaming channels as he sometimes upload his videos on both his main and second channel. DashieXP2 Dashie also has a second channel called DashieXP2. This channel is mostly for vlogs, Hangin' With Dashie, Mail Time, and Bloopers. Hangin' With Dashie is mostly about Dashie hanging out with his friends. Mail Time is when Dashie opens fan mail from fans and Bloopers are videos which Dashie makes some mistakes during recording. DashieGames Dashie also has a gaming channel called DashieGames. This channel is considered to be the most popular channel as he is mostly active in this channel. This channel is also famous for Happy Wheels, and infamously says "HAPPPPPPP!!!" at the start of the Happy Wheels video. The Happy Wheels videos are uploaded on Mondays, while other gameplay videos are on any day. Saturday are sometimes for scary games like Five Nights at Freddy's, while Sunday is for Old School Sunday, which he plays retro video games from Super Nintendo, Sega Genesis, Nintendo 64, etc. It has also become a thing for Mankalor's Tourney live streams scheduled every Saturday, also Super Mario Maker videos to be uploaded (usually) every Saturday, and Tough Brakes: LIVE! live streams scheduled every Monday. Dashie Dashie also has a channel just called Dashie, this is his very first channel and joined around 2006, this channel, however, isn't very recognized and is least popular, but this channel became the origins of Dashie's popularity. Two short video series called Michael and J-Swag were also part of the channel until they moved to his second channel in 2012. This channel remains inactive as Dashie moved on to his other channels. Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Comedy Channels Dashie didn't rank in this episode, but was given a honorable mention. Trivia *Dashie appears to dislike Donkey Kong, a character from the Mario franchise, with a passion, due to Donkey always targetting/beating him in his Mario Kart 8 ''series, Dashie has dubbed him "'Donkey Bitch-Ass'". Dashie also seems to dislike Toad as well, due to him doing the same things as Donkey *Dashie has dubbed Chris Walker from his ''Outlast series "Piggy-Piggy Dude" due to Walker calling him a "little pig" when they encounter. Dashie also tends to make fun of Walker's weight, since he is visually overweight *Dashie has never been seen in a video without any sort of hat on, whether it be his gray baseball cap (or any other cap), gray beanie, or chef's hat *It's very hard to hear him say words like "Dick" or "Pussy" and instead he made up supplementary words being "Diughh"' '''and "'Puhh'"'.''' Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views